


When We Love

by babydollbinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying During Sex, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise, They love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydollbinnie/pseuds/babydollbinnie
Summary: “That’s how Changbin feels when he wakes up, just so very warm. It may be the result of the morning sun currently beaming down on his face, or the numerous blankets covering the bed. It may also just be the fact that Chan’s heated and still-sleeping body is pressed firmly against his own. It seemed that even if they did have a king-size bed in their small two-bedroom apartment, Chan always had to be right next to Changbin. It was a little endearing.”





	When We Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut ever so pls don’t be harsh hhh also i edited but there are definitely still some typos n mistakes in there so beware,, (i’m too shy to ask for a beta so jsjdkf)
> 
> i hope you enjoy!! see end notes for my social media uwu

Warm. 

That’s how Changbin feels when he wakes up, just so very warm. It may be the result of the morning sun currently beaming down on his face, or the numerous blankets covering the bed. It may also just be the fact that Chan’s heated and still-sleeping body is pressed firmly against his own. It seemed that even if they did have a king-size bed in their small two-bedroom apartment, Chan always had to be right next to Changbin. It was a little endearing.

Changbin runs the specifics of their current position through his mind. He currently has to piss, he might pass out from a heat stroke, and one of Chan’s arms rest not only underneath Changbin’s head, but tight around his waist. Chan’s legs are also tangled in with Changbin’s. His eyes shift to the clock, seeing that it was 9 in the morning.

Changbin carefully untangles their legs, and when he goes to move Chan’s arm from around his waist, a childish whine is heard from behind him. Changbin’s body turns to face Chan, who’s staring at him with half-lidded and sleep-filled eyes. “Where are you goin’?”

Changbin smiles softly at the little pout on his boyfriend’s face. He runs his thumb across Chan’s puffy cheeks. “Bathroom.”

“Noo,” Chan whines again, pulling Changbin more into his body. He wraps both arms around the younger male, and Changbin laughs into his chest. “Babe, I really don’t want to piss on myself in our bed. Plus, I have morning breath. I’ll be right back,” Changbin snorts, and Chan huffs. He loosens his grip and allows Changbin to slip out of the bed. 

The wooden floor’s temperature is a cool contrast to that of the bed, and Changbin sighs. He glances back to Chan, who now has his face buried into the pillow, shirtless back on full display. Changbin rolls his eyes and trudges off to the bathroom. 

Changbin flicks the light switch on, illuminating the bathroom in white light. He takes out his toothbrush and toothpaste and begins brushing his teeth. While doing so, the door clicks open to reveal a very sleepy and messy-haired Chan. Chan playfully bumps Changbin aside to get his own toothbrush. Changbin elbows him lightly with a smile. 

They brush their teeth in silence, and once they’re done, Chan drags Changbin back to the bed. Chan flops on his back ontop of the messy covers, Changbin falling ontop of him. Chan lets out a dramatic ‘ _oof_ ’ and grins when Changbin shoots him a glare. Chan presses a kiss to his scrunched up nose and Changbin pecks his lips before sitting up, straddling Chan’s hips. 

Chan’s hands run up Changbin’s barely covered thighs and rest on his hips. Changbin’s fingers trace Chan’s forearms. 

“You busy today?”

Chan’s voice is still laced with sleep, and sounds annoyingly sexy in Changbin’s ears. Changbin plays with the fingers on one of Chan’s hands. “No. You?”

“Nope,” Chan replies, popping the ‘p’. Changbin smiles at that. Every dumb little thing Chan did just made him smile. Chan seems to notice this and raises his eyebrow. “Why are you so smiley today?” Chan squeezes his hip. Changbin shifts on his lap, not missing the way Chan inhales sharply. Changbin smiles to himself. “Just thinking about the lazy day we get to have today.”

Chan doesn’t look convinced, but he decides to ignore it. He sits up on his elbows, looking Changbin up and down. Changbin suddenly feels flustered under Chan’s gaze. “What?” he asks almost defensively. Chan grins goofily as he continues to stare Changbin down. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” 

Changbin feels his face start to heat up at the compliment. “I– _stop_ ,” he whines, covering his face. Chan sits up so that he’s face to face with Changbin. Chan moves Changbin’s hands away from his face and kisses him gently. Changbin’s eyes flutter close and he hums into the kiss. Chan cups Changbin’s cheeks to kiss him deeper, and Changbin places his hands over Chan’s. Chan licks into Changbin’s mouth, causing the younger to moan softly. 

Chan rolls them over so that Changbin is beneath him and he’s hovering over him. Changbin runs his hands down Chan’s pale chest, feeling the warm skin underneath his hands. Chan’s always had a nice body. 

Chan kisses him quickly and with a little more haste. They have all the time in the world now, and a small squeeze from Changbin on Chan’s bicep reminds him to slow down. His lips trail to Changbin’s cheek, down to his jaw, his chin, and to his neck. There, he begins to suck bruises into the sensitive parts of Changbin’s skin. Changbin’s hands grab desperately at Chan’s shoulders, hips bucking up into the older’s. Chan grunts at the friction and grinds his hips down into Changbin’s and makes Changbin gasp. 

“So much for a lazy day, huh?” mumbles Chan, who continues sucking and kissing at Changbin’s neck at the same time as he grinds their clothed cocks together. The friction was driving Changbin crazy, moans forming on his tongue at the feeling. “ _Hyung_ ,” Changbin breathes out, “ _need you_.” 

Chan pauses his actions and moves back up to kiss Changbin. Changbin cups his face and kisses him hard. Without breaking the kiss, Chan fumbles blindly in their nightstand drawer for the lube and a condom. Changbin chuckles at his struggle and pulls away so Chan can actually see what he’s looking for. Chan lets out a small ‘aha!’ when he does find them and sits back on his knees. Placing them aside, he runs his fingers under Changbin’s shirt, kissing up the skin of his stomach until he pulls the shirt over Changbin’s head. Chan gently takes off the rest of their clothes, leaving them naked. 

Despite the heat of the room, Chan’s fingers are cool when they wrap around Changbin’s cock, pumping him into full hardness before wrapping his lips around the tip. The hiss Changbin lets out at the coolness of Chan’s hands is replaced by a moan from the feeling of Chan’s mouth on him. 

Changbin curls his fingers into Chan’s hair, not tugging at the strands but instead scratching his nails lightly against his scalp. “You feel so good, hyung,” Changbin moans, hips almost bucking into Chan’s mouth. Chan hums at the praise, and the vibration makes Changbin almost buck his hips again. Chan’s always been good at giving head.

Chan pulls off to kiss the tip, connecting his gaze with Changbin’s as he takes his whole cock back into his mouth. Changbin’s eyes close again and he groans at the sight. “Are you close?” Chan asks when he pulls off again, fingers moving up and down on his length slowly. Changbin nods. “I don’t wanna cum yet, though.” 

Chan kisses his hip before sitting back up. Changbin watches him as he grabs the lube and pours some into his hands. He watches the digits rub against each other. “Your hands are pretty,” he hums. Chan smiles, looking at his own hands and back to Changbin. “Thank you baby.”

Once his fingers are lathered enough, he tells Changbin to spread his legs. Changbin hesitates for a second, suddenly feeling exposed once again under Chan’s gaze. His knees instinctively push together. 

Changbin loves Chan for so many reasons, one being that he can read Changbin’s emotions like a book. Of course, that quality can have it’s downsides. But in times like these, Changbin’s grateful for Chan’s ability to see right through him. 

“Don’t be shy, angel. It’s just me, yeah?” Chan murmurs softly to Changbin, kissing his knee. Changbin nods and lets Chan spread his thighs apart. Chan pushes a finger into Changbin’s tight heat, slowly thrusting it in and out, to get Changbin used to the feeling. It doesn’t take long for Changbin to start pushing against his fingers, whispering little pleases of more, more, until Chan’s fucking him 3-fingers deep. At this point, Changbin’s hips are bucking off the bed.

Chan removes his fingers and slips a condom on. He lubes up his cock, hard and dripping just from seeing Changbin turn into a pre-fucked mess. He’s slow when he pushes into Changbin– he never wants to hurt him. Changbin hisses at the stretch, which prompts Chan to press a tender kiss to his temple when he bottoms out. 

“You can keep going,” Changbin tells him after a minute. He moans weakly when Chan gently starts a rhythm with his thrusts. Chan’s hands sit at Changbin’s waist as he fucks him. “Harder, please,” Changbin whimpers, wrapping his arms around Chan’s neck. Chan complies, picking up the pace and thrusting into Changbin’s hole with more fevor. Chan moans and grunts into Changbin’s ear while Changbin’s fingers run through his hair. 

Changbin practically sobs when Chan hits his prostate, his back arching up into Changbin’s chest. “Right there, baby,” Changbin gasps. Chan grips Changbin’s hip, driving his cock into his prostate over again and making Changbin moan and chant curses into the bedroom air. Skin slapping against skin echoes against the off-white walls. Chan is close to cumming when he feels Changbin clench tightly around him, signifying that he was close too. Chan kisses Changbin through his orgasm and presses their sweating foreheads together when he feels his own come. Streaks of white paint their bodies as Changbin cums, whining loudly into Chan’s mouth, and Chan fills the condom with his own seed. “I love you,” Chan gasps against Changbin’s mouth as they ride out their orgasms. 

Panting breaths are the only sound that fill the room after Chan pulls out, until sniffles are heard coming from Changbin. Chan’s eyes fill with worry when he sees the tears streaming down Changbin’s cheeks. He knew Changbin was sensitive, but he’s never full-on cried during or after a session. 

“Binnie, hey, _hey_. What’s going on, baby? Are you hurt?” Chan wipes the tears from his cheeks and kisses his eyelids. Changbin sniffles once again and lets out a wet giggle. Chan’s eyebrows furrow in confusion as Changbin laughs. Changbin caresses Chan’s cheek softly. 

“I just love you so fucking much, you big softie,” Changbin tells him.

“Oh,” Chan sighs in relief. “I love you too, angel,” he leans down and connects their lips. “Now, how about a shower?”

**Author's Note:**

> ending is a lil abrupt so sorry about that :(
> 
> where to find me:  
> nsfw twitter » [here](https://mobile.twitter.com/babydollbinnie)
> 
> cc » [here](https://curiouscat.me/kiwiwoojins)
> 
> come talk to me!!


End file.
